My Sweet Dragonslayer
by terriso167
Summary: Lucy's disappeared on a solo mission. Fairy Tail searches for her day and night. Natsu is distressed, and is crazy about finding the woman he loves. The trail goes cold, and Fairy Tail gives up, but Natsu doesn't. He doesn't know that soon, he'll stumble into something that'll change his life forever...
1. Where's Lucy?

Natsu walked through the cold and dark forest. He was all alone, since his small blue-furred companion was back at the guild. Lucy had been gone for six months by now. Every wizard in Fairy Tail had given up the search. Except for Natsu. Natsu was the last person you'd expect to give up. Everyday, he searched relentlessly, without stop. He abandoned his guild in order to do so.

He now sported a new outfit; a black shirt under a long red coat with golden trimmings and, a high collar, cuffed sleeves. He wore black pants and boot, and a silver necklace He still had the white scarf that he refused to be without. Strapped to Natsu's back was a large scabbard, which held a sword that Natsu had acquired earlier in his journey. Natsu was a lot stronger. He had taken the time to train like never before, so he could obliterate the bastards that stole his Lucy away. At his current strength, he could take down a dragon with not much of a struggle. Somehow, he got the feeling that the people who took Lucy were a lot stronger than dragons.

While walking through the forest, it was snowing lightly. The sky was a dark and gloomy gray color, matching Natsu's mood. He had such a vibrant attitude, but now was silent. Each town he visited, he chose not to talk to anyone, except when asking for Lucy. Even though Lucy didn't know it, Natsu loved her with all of his heart. When he found out she was missing, his heart was broken.

Now, all of his thoughts were filled with one goal; finding Lucy.

Natsu walked through the forest, following his dragon's nose. It picked up no sign of Lucy at all. Natsu kept walking, until he reached the end of the forest. At the end of the forest was a large hill. When Natsu came to it, he found himself looking over the city of Summercrest, another city in Fiore. It was a huge city, so big that it was bigger than Crocus. Natsu smelled food there, and decided to pause his search for today and resume tomorrow.

Natsu eventually made his way down to the city. When he entered, the first place he looked for was a good place to rest. After searching for a while, he found a hotel. Natsu entered, paid up front with money he had also acquired on his journey, received his key, and made his way to his room. His room was on the highest floor, so it gave him a good view of Summercrest. Inside the room he observed his settings.

The main room consisted of a king-sized bed, two nightstands with lamps of them, a bathroom, and a small dresser in the front of the room, with a big screen on it. The wire was connected to a bluish green lacrima. Natsu set down his scabbard, and went into the bathroom to shower. He came out a few minutes later, wet and clean, while steamed came from the bathroom. He put on his clothes and left the hotel in search of a good restaurant to eat at. He walked through the streets quietly, ignoring the woman who eyed him. Natsu was a very handsome man, and had attracted the attention of the women real fast. However, they all kept their distance.

Soon, Natsu found a place to eat. He entered the dimly lit place, and immediately was greeted by a tall brown-haired woman.

"Good afternoon sir, how many in your party?" She asked.

"Only me," responded Natsu.

She grabbed a menu and said, "Ok then. Follow me."

She led him to a table in the middle of the room. If he sat here, than every female in the restaurant would being staring at him. It wasn't that he was shy, he just liked to be left alone.

"Excuse me," he said to the woman, "I don't mean to cause any inconvenience, but is it ok if I sit over there?" Natsu pointed to a table in the darkest corner of the restaurant.

The woman blushed at first, not at the question, but at the fact that he looked so handsome. "Yes sir," she smiled.

She brought his menu to the table, and blushed some more as she saw him sit down. He took off his coat and draped it across the back of his chair. The woman saw his devastating muscular arms, almost causing her to faint. She could only imagine what was underneath that shirt of his.

"T-the waitress will b-b-be here shortly..." She said, trying to hide her blush. Then she turned around at left. **He's the hottest piece of meat I've ever laid eyes on!**

Natsu just sighed and rested his arms on the table. He used his arm as a headrest. Soon, the waitress came, and went through the same situation, only this time tried flirting with the dragonslayer. Soon, Natsu was eating quietly like a civilized person, instead of just ravaging into his food like he used to.

While eating, someone came up to his table. Natsu looked up and saw a tall woman. She had long black hair and dark red eyes. She wore a tight black dress that went down to her mid-thigh. The dress very much complimented her body, showing off her incredible curves and revealing much cleavage. This would turned the strongest-willed men into nose-bleeding idiots.

The dress, however, wasn't what caught Natsu's attention. It was her scent. She smelled like nothing he ever smelled before. She didn't smell human.

"Hello there," she said looking down upon Natsu.

"Um, hi," Natsu said, "Can I help you with something?"

"Maybe a thing or two, if you know what I mean," she responded suggestively.

Natsu knew exactly what she meant. He sighed in annoyance. "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Are you sure?" She asked. She ran her fingers along Natsu's toned arms. "I'm sure, with such a handsome boy like you, that hooking up with women must come easy."

"I'm not that type of person. There's only one woman in my life that really matters to me. I won't betray her by sleeping around." Natsu said.

"Hmm," she then leaned down and put her lips to his ear. "You'll be mine soon enough, dragon boy." Natsu suddenly jerked his head up. She was gone. It was like she was never there.

 **What did she mean by 'dragon boy?' Does she know who I am? And why did she have such an inhumanly scent?**

Natsu pondered these thoughts for a while, before leaving the restaurant. He made it to his hotel, and just before he fell asleep in his bed, he said something.

"Where are you, Lucy...?"

The next morning Natsu left the city with the events on last night still on his mind. He traveled into another forest and had made it into the mountains by noon.

As soon as Natsu reached the summit, a smell met his nose. It was Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed with excitement. He could tell that the scent came from far away, so Lucy was at least 50 miles away.

Natsu took off, running at super high speeds. In just a few minutes, Natsu had completely left the mountain range. He was now faced with a large cornfield. As Natsu further progressed, Lucy's scent became stronger. However, Natsu noticed another thing. Lucy's scent was mixed with something dark, as if she was tainted with darkness. Natsu was too overcome with joy to stop and question it. He ran as fast as he could, until nightfall.

When night came, Natsu collapsed from extreme fatigue and exhaustion. When Natsu awoke, he continued on. At this point, she was only a couple miles away. He was so close, he would finally see his crush again.

Natsu found himself standing in a giant magical garden, decorated by so many colors. Inside the garden was every beautiful flower you could ever imagine. More importantly, Lucy's scent was all over the garden. Natsu continued into the garden until he saw a huge castle before. It looked tall enough to rival the Tower of Heaven. Natsu was about to bust through the doors, when he looked up, and saw his prize.

On a balcony, way up towards the top of the castle, was Lucy looking down.


	2. Not Human

**I finally decided to continue this story, so sorry for the wait.**

* * *

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed in happiness. Natsu began to make his way up the castle by climbing it. When Natsu finally made it to the balcony, he saw her.

She wore a white bra with two zig-zag stripes, and a belt that held a blue cloth around her waist, similar to her outfit while in Edolas. Her blonde hair had grown a

little more, and reached down to her butt.

"Lucy, it's really you!" He ran to hug her with open arms, but before he could reach her, she shot her hand out and seized Natsu by the throat. Then she lifted him into the air. Natsu was gasping for air.

"You found me sooner than I thought you would, Natsu," she said darkly.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Natsu demanded, struggling to free himself. However, Lucy's grip was shockingly strong. He thought she would crush his throat. She let go, and Natsu fell to the ground, gasping for air. He looked up at Lucy, who was grinning evilly.

"What's going with you, Lucy? You're not yourself anymore!" Natsu yelled. She then bent down and grabbed him by his hair.

"This is the new me, Natsu," She said.

"No way! This can't be the real you!" Natsu bellowed. "You're under some kind of spell! When I find the person who cast it, I'm gonna..."

Lucy interrupted him with a stinging slap.

"You're still a fool, Natsu," Lucy said, "Like you've always been. Look at my eyes."

Natsu looked and saw only hatred, but something else also. Was it lust? Her once brown eyes were now deep red. This couldn't be Lucy. Lucy was too kind and gentle to become this way.

Lucy then let out a laugh that shook Natsu to the core. "Your face is so cute! Look at those hurt little eyes!" Lucy was now mocking him. She then let go of his hair, and let him drop to the floor. "Is the little dragonslayer's feelings hurt now?"

Natsu felt so betrayed. Not only that, but frightened. He was scared of what Lucy now was, whatever she was. He had finally found the love of his life who had gone missing, and it was as if she was pure evil.

"No," Natsu replied immediately. "I just don't get it. What happened to you? You disappeared from the guild, and I've spent 6 months looking for you. We want you back, dammit!"

Lucy sneered and said, "Obviously, you've mistaken me for somebody who actually gives a shit."

"AT LEAST tell me what happened!" Natsu demanded.

"It's simple," Lucy shrugged, "I was on a job on my own, when I got kidnapped. I was taken here and changed into a demon. See? It's as simple as that."

Before Natsu could respond, Lucy once again grabbed his hair and held him up towards her face.

"However, I have been waiting for YOU, Natsu..." She said, smirking. "The guild can go to hell for all I care, but you're the one that I wanted."

"Me? Why?" Natsu questioned confusedly. "Why did you wait for me?"

"Because I'm going to make you mine!" Lucy's menacing words came for her mouth, and she once more let go of Natsu's salmon pink hair. This time, Natsu sprang up in a defensive position. Something inside him said that an attack might be coming.

He was painfully right.

Lucy suddenly raced at him with great speed. Natsu lit his fist on fire to defend. However, Lucy was too fast. Before Natsu could even blink, Lucy's hand was wrapped tightly around the dragonslayer's throat. With no effort, she picked him up and threw him. Natsu sailed through the opened large glass doors and onto the floor.

He found himself in a large bedroom fit for a queen, except everything was dark. Windows on the walls had dark red curtains draped over them, giving the room a deep crimson color. The only bright light came from the doors that opened out to the balcony. Lucy's silhouette appeared in the large doorway. He saw her close the glass doors and cover it with the same deep crimson curtains.

"You're not going to go anywhere," Lucy said, and turned to face Natsu. Before he could try to escape, Lucy straddled his waist with such speed, Natsu didn't know what happened until he felt her weight. She pinned his wrists down to the carpeted floor.

"Lucy, what the hell's wrong with you?" Natsu demanded. "Get off of me!"

"Make me."

Lucy then gave a good, close look down at Natsu's eyes, allowing him to see hers. Natsu thought Lucy was scary when she was angry, but this was on a whole other level. He could see it in her eyes; he could hear it in her voice. Her normally beautiful smell was now tainted with darkness. This wasn't Lucy anymore. Looking up at her eyes terrified Natsu. He had never seen evil like that, regardless of how evil his other opponents were. He knew that despite his strength, Lucy was on a whole other level.

"Now, you've finally realized that you are inferior to me," Lucy said. "So I can have my way with you."

"W-what do you mean?" Natsu quivered, now powerless against Lucy.

 **How could she do that to me with one look? Why am I feeling so terrified all of a sudden?**

"Oh Natsuuuuu," she cooed. Natsu's attention was put back on track. When he saw her on the bed, he recognized the sexy smirk on her face.

"Come over here," she beckoned. Natsu sat there, hesitantly.

"Now!" Lucy snapped, making Natsu jump.

Reluctantly, he got on his hands and knees, and crawled over to her. He felt too weak to get up and walk. He saw the smirk was back on Lucy's face.

"I've wanted to do this with you for a long time," She said. She then stood up. Natsu only then realized what she had planned, when she slid her blue panties down her long and slender legs. She sat down again, and revealed her wet pussy.

"Pleasure me," she said, with a smirk of anticipation, "With your mouth."

"N-no," came Natsu's reply.

After of small moment of silence, Lucy spoke with a bit of disbelief in her voice. "You said no?"

"This is wrong, Lucy. I came here to save you and bring you back. Please Lucy, I..." Natsu was interrupted with a small growl from Lucy's mouth.

"I told you, I don't want to go back to that shit-hole. I can hardly imagine how weak I was," she sneered. "Now, I told you to do something, and I want it done."

"Lucy.." Natsu pleaded.

"Pleasure me," Lucy commanded, "If I have to ask again, I'll punch you full of holes."

"What?" Natsu gasped. "No! You're crazy if you think I'd do that! I came here to.."

He was cut off as she viscously took his hair and pulled him up by it. Natsu groaned painfully, and Lucy growled in his face. "How dare you deny me what I want! Do it, or I will destroy you in the most painful way possible, and murder all of your shitty friends!" She then let go of his hair and let him drop to the ground.

Natsu had no choice. If he wanted his friends, as well as himself, to stay alive and intact, then he had to fulfill her wishes, no matter how wicked they were. Natsu bent forward slowly, preparing himself for the task. He knew how to do it, thanks to Makarov and Gildarts, the old perverted bastards. As he inched closer and closer to her, he inhaled her scent. It was the sweetest thing he had ever smelled. Then Natsu buried himself between Lucy's legs.

He started by planting small kisses on her opening. Natsu heard a throaty moan from above, and that told him that he was starting off well. He continued, kissing harder with each kiss. More moans came from Lucy's mouth.

Then he began to massage her outer folds with his lips, mashing them against the sensitive skin. He was further burying himself in her pussy.

"MMM! UNHH! OHHH!" Lucy made more noise, and it turned Natsu on, encouraging him to work harder. "That feels good, Natsu!"

Natsu grinded his lips against hers. He kept his mouth closed to prevent any of the juices to enter. Harder and harder he went. His lips were being coated with her juices.

"Use your tongue," Lucy commanded. Not hoping to disappoint her, Natsu did as he was told. Lucy soon felt Natsu's tongue drag across her pussy lips, bringing more pleasure. She moaned louder, and her breathing went shallow.

As soon as his tongue hit her pussy, he didn't want to remove it. Her sweet nectar coated his tongue, and sent his taste buds into a frenzy. **She smells so good, and she tastes so good!** Then Natsu had a sudden urge to enter her pussy. His inserted his tongue through her lips, and entered inside. He had made the right move, as Lucy moaned loudly.

Natsu was overcome by a blissful taste and feeling. Her scent and taste were intoxicating. He slid his tongue in and out in a pumping motion. First slowly, and then faster.

Lucy growled in pleasure, and slid her fingers through Natsu's pink locks. She then pushed his head down further. She wanted more. As Natsu licked her, she roughly played with Natsu's hair, tugging and pushing, entangling her fingers in it.

Natsu decided to try something. He began to nip on the sensitive flesh, pulling on it with his teeth.

"Oh yes! That feels good! Keep doing it! More!" She moaned. She bucked her hips forward, allowing him to go deeper inside. He bit down a bit harder, drawing out screams above.

Her moans and screams began to draw louder, with her bucking motions becoming more intense with each passing second. Even though he had no past experience with women, he could tell that something was coming.

"AAAAHHHH" Lucy suddenly let out a huge scream, reaching her climax. She tightly wrapped her legs around Natsu's head, preventing him from removing his head while arching her back.

After about 10 seconds of intense screaming, she took a deep breath and gave a very satisfied sigh. She released Natsu, who fell backwards onto the ground. He immediately wiped his mouth, a disgusted feeling pulsing through him.

It took a bit, but Natsu finally noticed something. The scent from the strange woman in the restaurant and Lucy's scent were exactly the same. Not only that, the ENTIRE castle was coated in this demonic stench.

Natsu reached up and wipe his mouth clean. He couldn't believe what he'd just done, and he hated it. He had to leave as soon as he could.

"Good boy, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, "Who knew you could be such an obedient little puppy? With a little training, you'll be the perfect pet for me!"

Natsu sat up to look at her. **She can't be serious! Like hell I'm staying here!**

"You know what, I think you deserve a little treat for your deed," Lucy said, with a sultry look on her face. She licked her lips sexily.

In an instant, she grabbed him and threw him onto the bed with incredible strength. "W-wait! I don't wanna do this!"

"Oh, is that so?" Lucy said, "Oh well, it looks like it'll be another treat for me." She removed his coat, and the rest of his clothing until he was bare. She did the same, revealing her wickedly lustful body.

"Wow, it's looks like you're quite turned on," Lucy giggled, staring at his girth.

She straddled his hips, and bent down to kiss him. The sensation of feeling her naked body in contact with his drew an unwanted moan from his lips. This turned on Lucy. "I wanna hear you moan more," she whispered in her ear. She then smashed her lips down onto his.

Lucy's tongue easily entered Natsu's mouth, drawing another moan from him. Her lips felt like that of an angel's. He tried to shift his head away, but Lucy's hands held him in place.

She moved down, planting kisses on his jawline. She gave a kiss and lick to his neck, and Natsu involuntarily moaned once more. She sat up, positioning herself above Natsu's erection. Before he could object, she impaled herself onto him. Natsu arched his back, with new pleasure that he'd never experienced before flooding his body.

Lucy gave a scream of lust and pleasure. She began to move, gyrating her hips furiously. Her claw-like nails dug into Natsu's chest, making him hiss in pain. She blushed lustfully at his pain. Wanting to hear him more, she dug in an inch deeper, and then pressed her thumbs hard onto his small wounds. Natsu groaned, pain beginning to take over pleasure.

"L-Lucy, what are you..." Natsu said, "Stop..."

"Are you telling me what to do?" Lucy grinned crazily. "I'll show you what people get for trying to control me!"

She reared her fist back, and violently punch Natsu's chest, right where the claw marks were. Natsu screamed in pain, and tried to throw her off. Lucy's strong hands gripped Natsu's arms and held them high above his head. She held them with one hand, and punched him again. Natsu coughed up a small amount of blood, shaking his head in pain.

Lucy laughed sadistically at his suffering, still violently fucking him. She punched him once more, knocking the air from his lungs. Natsu was stuck, struggling to find breath. The pleasure was gone, replaced with a sick feeling as seeing how much Lucy enjoyed hurting him. His screams made her moan.

Natsu then felt something coming, about to erupt from within himself. Lucy groaned louder and louder until she let out a scream, her orgasm tearing through her body like a pack of wolves. Natsu only gave a small, satisfied grunt, which was as small as the pleasure he felt. His release was far less than what Lucy felt.

Lucy looked down at the blood on Natsu's chest, a new and strange hunger taking over her. She began to lap up his blood, the liquid giving her a new feeling. She felt as if she was getting drunk off of his blood, more potent that ANY wine she'd ever drank. The taste practically drove her insane.

Lucy sighed, fully satisfied. She got up and retrieved her clothes. Natsu lay on the bed, motionless.

"You're not human," Natsu muttered, "Are you?"

"Well duh," Lucy said with a smirk. "And you're now my little bitch!"

Before she left the room, she muttered some kind of incantation. The doors leading out to the balcony glowed blue, before the light faded.

"Don't even try to escape," She said, leaving Natsu.

 _'What the hell's gonna become of me now?'_ Natsu thought with despair.


	3. Failed Escape

**My mother is really making this tough for me. I think she doesn't like my work, but, oh well.**

* * *

As soon as Natsu heard Lucy's steps disappear from his field of hearing, he sprang up from the bed. He threw on his clothes, grabbed his sword, and faced the glass door that opened up to the balcony.

Igniting his fist on fire, he charged at the door. He gave a fierce punch as hard as he could. Immediately, he pulled his hand back in pain. The door had electrocuted his fist as soon as he touched it, and completely canceled out his fire. The blue electricity was far stronger than Laxus' magic, and it affected Natsu greatly. He fell to his knee, electricity sparking all over his body.

He could feel it shoot through his body, all in his blood. He had a hard time breathing, but he had and idea. A very crazy one. He put his face close to the door, inches away from it. He inhaled deeply, attempting to suck it into his body. A technique like this was always a last resort, and he was feeling desperate.

After a moment, the door began to crackle with electricity. However, instead of it absorbing, it gave him another strong shock into his body. He fell back in pain. There was something with this electricity. Natsu had been struck by lightning before, but even THAT felt nothing like this.

However, Natsu looked over and saw a large curtained window on the far right wall. He didn't remember Lucy putting an enchantment on that window. He went to it, and cautiously put his hand up to it. When he saw nothing happened, he sighed with relief. He took a few steps back, and threw himself at the window.

The glass instantly shattered as Natsu crashed through it. He plummeted through the air, remembering how high Lucy's window was. He landed in the large field of flowers and grass, the plants absorbing the sound of his fall. Immediately, he took off running. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and that castle as possible.

He suddenly sensed something coming at him from above. He leapt away to avoid to attack. When Natsu faced them, he couldn't believe his eyes.

It was the same woman from the restaurant, in the city of Summercrest a couple days earlier. She reeked of that dark smell that Natsu could help but find strangely intoxicating. Her clothes were different; her black dress was swapped with a rather revealing blue kimono.

Two golden horns stuck from her head, that being something Natsu had not seen before. In the sunlight, he could see that her hair was more of a dark purple color.

"Hello, dragon boy," she smirked.

"What's your deal? First, you appear in that restaurant, and now you show up again," Natsu said.

"Mistress Lucy knew you were coming, but she didn't know when. So she sent me on a small mission to locate your exact whereabouts," the woman responded.

"Was flirting with me your objective as well?" Natsu growled.

"No, but I couldn't resist," the woman chuckled, "I don't always play by the rules. What's wrong with having a bit of fun?"

"So what now? Are you gonna stop me from leaving?" Natsu said with a threatening gaze.

"Yes," she answered back, "but it won't be any fun without a fight."

"And it's a fight I'm gonna give you!" Natsu growled. He reached for his sword. When he pulled it from the sheath, a large amount of blazing power was released. It scorched any life within a 30ft radius, except for the woman.

The sword was a long, curved broadsword. The blade glowed bright orange, and black intricate markings decorated it. The blade and Natsu's arms were engulfed in crimson flames, and the heat radiating from him was incredible.

She grinned with anticipation. "I think I'll just fight with my hands."

"Have it your way!" Natsu yelled, racing at her. He lifted his sword and swung at her. She leapt into the air, escaping the hot blade. Natsu jumped into the air just as fast, and swung at her again and again. She ducked and weaved her way around every attack, further infuriating Natsu.

"Are you even trying?" The woman chuckled, landing neatly on the ground. Natsu landed, and immediately charged towards her once more. He raised his sword and brought it down onto her head.

With one hand, she caught the sword.

 **How can she even touch the blade without being burned?** Natsu screaming in his mind. Natsu's blade was hotter than molten lava, so touching it would LITERALLY be like sticking your hand in a pool of lava. Yet, somehow this woman still held his sword, not even fazed by the heat.

With a strong motion, she ripped sword from his hands and tossed it aside. The fire was instantly extinguished, and the blade's orange light disappeared. It landed on the ground, now a normal sword.

"That was a sad attempt," the woman sighed.

"Shut up," Natsu growled. However, before he could do anything, she gave a kick to his chest. It was enough to knock him to his feet, as well as knock the air out of his chest. He still ached from Lucy's earlier punches, so the pain was doubled.

He fell to the ground, too much in pain to scream. The woman straddled his waist, and brought her face to his. With a seductive voice, she whispered, "You're the hottest human I've ever seen in my life."

Natsu only weakly groaned in response, the pain of his chest still throbbing. That kick had definitely done some damage, and definitely ended the fight. The woman ran her tongue along Natsu's face, causing his body to go stiff. She laid a few small kisses on Natsu's face, before giving attention to his neck. She kissed it, moaning as she went.

"We're all alone," she whispered, coming closer to his lips, "No one will see. Why not make up for your loss in battle, by satisfying me? There's no one-"

She was about to kiss him when...

"SAYLA!" A loud and sudden voice erupted. Natsu instantly recognized it, and fear gripped his heart.

The woman practically leapt off of Natsu. Natsu weakly lifted his head up, to see an enraged Lucy standing a few feet away with her fists tightly balled.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Lucy said through clenched teeth.

"M-Miss Lucy! I-I was just...I-I was pinning him, so he wouldn't escape!" The woman now identified as Sayla whimpered. Fear decorated her voice, which did not go unnoticed by Lucy.

"How DARE you try to seduce MY Natsu!" Lucy screamed, her rage blazing. "And then you have the nerve to LIE through your damn TEETH?"

Lucy was seething, and Sayla was quivering. She fell to her knees and cried, "I'm so sorry, Miss Lucy! Please, show me mercy!"

Lucy walked up to her, and violently grabbed her hair, making Sayla cry in pain.

"I'm in my throne room, just minding my business, when I sense this huge release of power. I come out, and find you about to shove your tongue down his throat! You want mercy? You, of ALL people, want mercy? You're the one who's always going on about how demons don't show mercy, yet now you beg for it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"But-"

"Shut up," Lucy said, silencing her. "I think I'll use my favorite torture as your punishment..."

"N-no! Please, not that! Anything but that!" Sayla pleaded.

She gave Sayla a harsh slap across the face, and punched her in the stomach. Sayla cried in pain.

"What's the matter?" Lucy said, "You know that the price to angering your master is a great one."

"But did I not stop the boy from leaving?" Sayla reasoned. "Isn't that enough reason for mercy?"

"Oh, speaking of Natsu..." Lucy said, releasing Sayla by her hair. Natsu was too weak to even move, and could only watch as Lucy slowly walked over to him. She finally stood over him, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"You tried to leave without my permission," she said darkly, "I'll punish you myself."

She turned to Sayla and said, "I'll show you mercy, only because you prevented Natsu from leaving. That is the ONLY reason."

Relief washed over Sayla, and she immediately threw herself at Lucy's feet. "Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise never to do it again!"

Lucy smirked with pride, then picked up Natsu and threw him over her shoulder. She walked back to the castle, Sayla following behind.

"Fetch Kyouka and tell her to come to my chambers immediately," Lucy instructed.

She launched herself into the air, up towards the balcony, leaving Sayla at the castle door. As soon as Lucy reached the balcony, she threw open the doors and flung Natsu inside.

Natsu groaned, his body still in pain.

"Natsu, when I told you not to attempt to escape, I meant it," Lucy said darkly. Seeing Lucy's rage-filled eyes completely terrified Natsu, and all he could do was whimper. She went to her drawer, and drew out a long and black whip. She ripped Natsu's clothes off, leaving him bare before her, the second time that day.

At the same time, someone knocked on the door that led to the hallway. "Come in, Kyouka."

The door opened, revealing someone that Natsu never saw before. She had this bird-like helmet on her head, as well as monstrous hands and feet. Her outfit practically left nothing to the imagination.

"Use your special ability and increase his pain sensitivity," Lucy said.

"Is that the Dragneel boy?" Kyouka asked. "Why are you going to hurt him?"

"I'm going to teach him a lesson," Lucy smirked, "He tried to run from me."

Kyouka simply nodded, before raising Natsu's pain sensitivity. "Kneel down," Lucy commanded. Natsu obeyed, facing away from her.

Lucy reared back, and sent the whip across his back. Brilliant pain exploded from his back, making him scream in pain. She whipped him again, causing another scream. With each lash she gave, Natsu's pain only increased.

It felt as if a thousand swords were thrust into his back.

Lucy's rage doubled as Natsu screamed in agony. Harder and harder she went, the whip further digging into his flesh. The pain devastated his entire body. It seemd as if every bone in his body quaked.

Natsu tried to get away, but the pain made it impossible for him to move. As much as he tried, his body wouldn't respond.

Natsu's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he began to foam at the mouth. Blood shot from his mouth, and Lucy decided that he had learned his lesson. She signaled for Kyouka to stop her pain trick.

Natsu now lay a mess on the floor, blood trickling from his ravaged back, and his body still slightly shaking. "You may leave," Lucy said. Kyouka bowed, then disappeared into the hallway. Lucy took a white cloth and wiped away the blood. After Natsu's wounds stopped bleeding, she picked him up ever so softly. She placed him on the bed with care, as if he were a fragile object. Natsu had passed out from the agony.

"Please, don't ever make me do that again," Lucy whispered. For the first time, Lucy's voice was soft and comforting. She softly ran her fingers through Natsu's hair, playing with it.

* * *

Natsu awoke, to find Lucy by his side, sleeping. The room was much darker, so he knew it was night. The moonlight shined into the room. He saw that he was dressed in some kind of white robe. Instead of trying to escape, he just lay there. There was now no way he could escape. The window he broke from was most likely fixed and enchanted; he couldn't escape through the door, because he'd most certainly run into another one of those demons within the castle.

The bed, however, was extremely comfortable. He wasn't sure if he wanted to move just yet.

Lucy stirred awake beside Natsu. "Natsu, what's wrong? Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Natsu ignored her, turning his face the other direction. When Lucy saw this, she shifted so that she sat on him. Her clothing changed, and she now wore a white night-gown, and her hair wasn't in a ponytail. She looked down upon him. "You're angry."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious," Natsu said coldly. He expected a harsh slap or punch, but received nothing but a look of guilt from Lucy's face. He gave her a sideways glance, then looked away completely.

"When Sayla gave me the report of how close your were," Lucy said, "I was overcome with excitement. I couldn't control my hunger for you. When you came, lust had filled my mind. My desire rose above everything else, and I had to have you. My judgment was completely clouded by my lust. Earlier today, I was angry because I had waited all this time for you to come to me, and now you were leaving my grasp. I felt betrayed. Rage took over, and I lashed out carelessly."

Natsu still didn't respond, and this slightly annoyed Lucy.

"I...I am sorry for my actions," Lucy sighed in an act of humility. She caressed his face softly.

"How could you be sorry?" Natsu spat. "After what you did to me, how could you be sorry? You laughed while beating and raping me!"

"I'm truly and deeply sorry," Lucy said.

"So what am I supposed to do, accept your apology?!" Natsu said coldly. "That won't fix anything."

Suddenly, he found his hands above his head. Lucy's stronger hands held them there. "I said I was sorry, and that's all that matters."

"What? No, sorry doesn't mean everything's ok!"

"I don't care if it doesn't fix anything. I apologized, so the issue's resolved," Lucy said with a firm, yet calm voice.

"Are you kiddi-"

Lucy's lips crashed onto Natsu's mouth. The kiss was forceful, and she took control of him quickly. Lucy moaned as she pulled away, leaving a thin trail of saliva. Lucy's right hand trailed down his body, her left hand still holding Natsu's hands in place.

"Lucy, nooo," Natsu whined, "I don't want to do this."

"Quiet," Lucy said sternly, "Whether you like it or not, you don't have a choice."

Natsu squirmed under her, trying to free his hands. Lucy's right hand glowed for a second, before producing a pair of magic handcuffs. With them, she strapped Natsu's hands to the bedpost.

Lucy took off his robe, revealing his body. She took off her own, and pressed her large breasts to Natsu's bare chest. This drew an unwanted moan from Natsu's lips. Lucy grinned, then began to kiss his neck.

"Stop," Natsu muttered, trying to move himself away from her. Lucy growled hungrily in response, sucking the skin of his neck. She left a very red hickey there. Natsu hated the pleasure he was feeling. It was a very disgusting feeling to have the person who hurt you physically and emotionally, take your body and use it to their pleasure.

"Suck them," Lucy instructed, pushing her luscious bosoms to Natsu's face.

When Natsu turned his face away, Lucy growled. "Would you perhaps like another beating like the one I gave you earlier?"

Natsu paused, remembering how much it hurt. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth and began to suck on the soft flesh of her right breast. Lucy moaned as he did, pushing her boob farther into his mouth. Natsu swirled his tongue around the nipple, and lightly nibbled on it.

"That feels good," Lucy cooed.

Natsu bit her nipple, causing Lucy to groan louder. She sat up, and positioned herself above Natsu's erection. Instead of slamming her hips down like she did before, she slowly lowered herself onto him, taking in inch by inch.

Lucy and Natsu moaned together as Lucy moved her hips back and forth. Natsu stared up at her bouncing boobs, longing to touch and squeeze them. However, the handcuffs prevented him from doing so.

He tried to release his hands from the cuffs, but they were practically indestructible. All he could do was lay there while Lucy had her way with him.

"O-oh s-s-shit!" Lucy moaned, riding him harder and faster. She clawed Natsu's chest, making him hiss in pain. Lucy picked up her pace and pounded harder onto him. Lucy captured Natsu's lips in a fierce kiss, displaying her complete dominance over him. She forced her tongue into his mouth as far as she could.

Lucy pulled away for air, before continuing the assault on his mouth. She entangled her fingers in his pink hair, and yanked it harshly. She pulled his head back, making him groan in pain. She loved hearing him groan in pain.

She bit down into his neck, making him squirm and buck.

"Lucy, that hurts!" Natsu said.

"I know," Lucy said with a devilish smile. She lapped up the blood from his neck, savoring every drop. She wasn't a vampire, but she couldn't deny that his blood was the damn sweetest thing to EVER hit her tongue.

She whispered huskily in his ear, "Say my name."

Natsu didn't want to, but at the same time he did. To avoid anything else bad happening to him, he complied. "Lucy..." He said in a low voice that only turned Lucy on further.

She rode him furiously, Natsu's voice only stimulating her lust. "Say it again, louder."

"Lucy..." Natsu moaned.

"That's right," Lucy grinned. She looked down upon him with the most lustful gaze Natsu had ever seen. She licked her lips, that sultry expression never leaving her face. She reached forward and undid the handcuffs, releasing Natsu's hands. She pulled them up to her breasts and growled, "Squeeze. Hard."

Natsu massaged the flesh in his hands like clay, and a deep moan erupted from Lucy's throat. He pinched and toyed with her nipples, and Lucy loved it all.

"Y-yes! Good boy!" Lucy screamed through each breath.

The physical pleasure Natsu felt was undeniably strong, but mentally he despised the whole situation. This was the girl he swore everything to, and here she was, treating him like some object to her liking.

"I'M CLOSE!" Lucy let out a loud animalistic moan. "NNNGGGG!"

Natsu was close also. He groaned as Lucy rode him like it was the last thing she would ever do. She once again grabbed his hair and gripped it tightly, Natsu reacting in pain. Finally, Lucy let out a scream, her orgasm blasting through her body as she came. Natsu released his seed into her with a loud groan of pain and pleasure, Lucy's hands still tugging at his hair.

Lucy smashed her mouth down onto his in a kiss just as devastating as the orgasm. It was filled with lustful and carnal desire, hot and fierce passion. They moaned into each other's mouths, and Lucy pulled away with a satisfied sigh.

"You're amazing," she said to him. When Natsu didn't meet her eyes, she frowned a bit.

She got off of him and slipped her nightgown back on, then climbed back into bed next to him. She pulled covers over the both of them, and she instantly fell aspleep.

That was it. No other words. No good night, or see you in the morning. After satisfying herself, she went right to sleep with just a small compliment. Natsu had never felt so used in his life. He put his night robe back on, and turned over, facing away from Lucy.

He was definitely not looking forward to seeing her in the morning.

* * *

 **It took me a lot of hard work to get this in. I've had to deal with my mother, many issues that keep popping up, and most recently, my brother as well. Things, however, will look up soon.**

 **Check me out at**

 **My profile is:**

Terry Jones [VileShadow]

 **And for now, good night. Or morning. It's 1:15, so I guess it's morning then.**


	4. Update

**Hello to all my followers and supporters out there. First off, I want to thank you all for the insane support you all have given me. When I first started out, I didn't think I would EVER have all of this. I always thought I would be some obscure writer that only a few people knew or cared about. It has truly exceeded my expectations, and for that, I thank you.**

 **Now to the most important part. This was a VERY hard decision to make, and I've been debating this furiously.**

 **That's it, lads. It's over. All over. After all my hard work. After all my effort.**

 **As much as it breaks my heart, I must end all of my stories. Basically, I can't upload anymore chapters to these stories, and I have to leave them all uncompleted.**

 **I can already see it; my legacy I that built up crashing to the ground and crumbling away; the reviews and comments begging "WHY?".**

 **Believe me, I DID NOT want it to end like this. I imagined myself going out with a incredible blaze of glory, but not like this. I'm so disappointed, mostly for you guys; you all have been pushing me farther, and expecting the best out of me, and now I have to leave you all like this. I'm sad and frustrated, SO frustrated.**

 **Now, you all may be wondering why this all happened, and all I'll say is that a major life change was the cause. I am TRULY sorry that this actually had to happen, but it couldn't be helped. I desperately want to keep updating and uploading, and making you people happy, but it now has to end.**

 **The good news is that, I have an account on quotev.**

 **For those of you that don't know what that is, it's another pretty popular website, much like this one, where you can read and write fan fictions and stuff. The good thing with this website is that you don't only have to publish fan fictions; you can upload pretty much any type of story you want. And yes, you can even make your own quizzes for others to take. I recommend you to the website, and take some time to immerse yourselves within.**

 **I have a story published there, called Wicked Shadows. I am very sure you all will enjoy it, so go check it out. My profile is Terry Jones [VileShadow].**

 **Once again, I am SO sorry that this all had to happen. However, I will leave this account up. Maybe one day in the future, I'll be able to return and finish what I started. But for now, it is done. This is that last update I will post.**

 **I wish you all a good day and a happy life. :(**


	5. I'm Back

**I'm BACK! EXPECT SOME NEW UPDATES SOON**


End file.
